Upen Patel
|hometown = Wembley, London, United Kingdom |occupation = Actor & Model. |knownfor = Acting in 36 China Town. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 8 |Year = 2014 |TimesNominated = 5 |NominationsReceived = 8 |TimesSaved = 3 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 8th |Days = 102 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = upenpatelworld |InstagramUserName = upenpatelworld }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 8. He appeared in films 36 China Town & Ajab Prem Ki Ghazab Kahani. Biography Upen Patel is a Gujarati, born on 16 August 1982, in the United Kingdom. He grew up in London, England. Career In May 2006, Patel made his Bollywood début with the film 36 China Town, directed by the duo Abbas–Mustan. His next Bollywood movie, Namastey London, released in March 2007, where Patel played the character of a Pakistani Muslim living in London. In April 2007, his third film Shakalaka Boom Boom was released, which was produced and directed by Suneel Darshan. He also appeared in Money Hai Toh Honey Hai. Patel made a guest appearance in the 2008 film, One Two Three. He then appeared in Ajab Prem Ki Ghazab Kahani, released in November 2009. Patel made his Tamil film début with the movie, I, released in January 2015 and directed by S. Shankar. Patel worked for the weekly cooking show Cook Na Kaho. In March 2005, he was replaced by Shayan Munshi. Patel was a participant in the daily reality television show, Bigg Boss. NDTV stated that he participated in the show to give his career a boost. Player History - Bigg Boss 8 (Hindi) Nominations History } |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! colspan=2 | Final Position |- | | Minissha Lamba Sonali Raut | – | – |- | | Gautam Gulati Puneet Issar | Pritam Singh | – |- | | Gautam Gulati Praneet Bhatt Pritam Singh Puneet Issar Sonali Raut | – | |- | | Aarya Babbar Puneet Issar | Gautam Gulati Praneet Bhatt | – |- | | Dimpy Ganguli | – | – |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved By !! colspan=2 | Final Position |- | | Karishma Tanna | Nigaar Khan | |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! colspan=2 | Final Position |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | | Ali Quli Mirza | Dimpy Ganguli | |- | | Ali Quli Mirza Pritam Singh | Ali Quli Mirza Gautam Gulati Puneet Issar | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | rowspan=2 | |- | |} } | | | |} Trivia Patel was one of the contestants in Nach Baliye 7 along with Karishma Tanna which is produced by Ekta Kapoor under the banner of Balaji Telefilms. They became one of the finalists. References Category:1982 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 8 Contestants Category:International Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:8th Place